In a microfabrication or a thin-film processing or lithographic technique of a semiconductor, a liquid crystal display device or the like, a base metal or a substrate is subjected to a surface process utilizing a vapor phase method such as a physical vapor deposition, a chemical vapor deposition, or an etching. In an apparatus for the vapor phase surface process, particles (organic or inorganic scattering particles such as particles for depositing) that may be accelerated or ionized are dispersed in a space of the apparatus. Such particles adhere to the inner surface of the apparatus, so that the apparatus is contaminated with the particles. For example, an observation or an inspection window (e.g., a window for detecting an end point by sensor and a window for detecting an end point) of a dry etching apparatus, comprising a transparent member such as a quartz glass, is contaminated with a layer or coating (e.g., an aluminum chloride layer, a resist layer, and a fluorine layer) of the floating (or the dispersing) particles, with proceeding dry etching. Such a layer on the window hinders observations of the inside of the apparatus when an end point is confirmed, and an over etching is caused. For reuse of the observation window (the quartz glass) of the apparatus, the window is periodically washed and polished to regenerate (or regain) the surface smoothness and the transmittance. Accordingly, whenever the observation window is contaminated, the maintenance work for washing the surface to regenerate the smoothness and the transmittance of the window (the quartz glass) is necessary, and the productivity of the apparatus is greatly decreased. Furthermore, when an etching gas such as a chlorine gas is introduced into a dry etching space through a large number of micro pores (for example, pores having a diameter of 300 to 750 μm) formed on a metal plate (for example, an aluminum plate that has been subjected to an anodizing or an anodization or the like), in order to process a surface of a substrate (a glass substrate or the like), a reaction of the metal with the etching gas generates reaction products, and the products accumulate in the pores on the metal plate. The pores are consequently plugged. It is necessary to remove the products from the pores for reuse of the plate or to replace the plate with a new metal plate. Therefore, the necessity of the frequent maintenance work greatly decreases the productivity of the apparatus for processing the substrates.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 86960/1994 (JP-6-86960A, Patent Document 1) discloses a washing apparatus comprising a washing tank for accommodating an object to be washed, a cleaning liquid tank for containing a cleaning liquid, a water vapor (or a water steam) tank for containing a superheated water vapor, and means for supplying a pressurized gas to pressurize the washing tank and the cleaning liquid tank. In the apparatus, the object to be washed is immersed in the cleaning liquid and cleaned in the cleaning tank. Then the cleaning liquid is removed from the washed object by jetting a superheated water vapor. The document describes that a problem (washing for removing a micron-size dust or dirt adhered with an oil to part of a precision instrument) is solved, which has not been solved by jetting only a superheated water vapor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 79595/2004 (JP-2004-79595A, Patent Document 2) discloses a process for washing a substrate to remove a resist therefrom, which comprises subjecting a substrate having a resist on a surface thereof to a plasma ashing for less than 1 minute when the resist is not completely removed and jetting a cleaning gas comprising a water vapor to the surface of the substrate. The document also describes that a saturated water vapor and a superheated water vapor may be used as the water vapor. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 346427/2004 (JP-2004-346427A, Patent Document 3) discloses a surface treatment that comprises disposing a metal workpiece in a processing space, after making the processing space vacuous, and introducing a high-pressure superheated water vapor into the processing space to form an oxide layer on the surface of the metal workpiece. The document also describes that forming the oxide layer of Fe3O4, not FeO or Fe2O3, on the surface of the metal workpiece improves the smoothness (lubricating property) and durability (wear-resistance and corrosion resistance) of the metal workpiece.
However, a method for preventing the adhesion of contaminants to a member, particularly, a method for preventing the adhesion of contaminants to a member by providing a high hydrophilicity and/or antistatic properties to a member, has not been known.    [Patent Document 1] JP-6-86960A (Claims)    [Patent Document 2] JP-2004-79595A (Claims and column of [Effects of The Invention])    [Patent Document 3] JP-2004-346427A (Claims, and paragraph Nos. [0021] and [0046])